


La terre est bleue comme une orange.

by RitaBlanca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien Invasion, Communication, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up, Hope vs. Despair, Kindness, Longing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Power Imbalance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Маллек переезжает на Землю, и его улей не совсем пуст.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker & Jake English & Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider, Mallek Adalov/Dirk Strider, Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader (background)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La terre est bleue comme une orange.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La terre est bleue comme une orange.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946530) by [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope). 



Для вашего четвертого друже-свидания ты привёл своего друга в под-подподвал и сказал ему, чтоб опошлил его ксено-бунтарским искусством, которое соответствует его бренду. Тот сказал: да, он абсолютно достаточно крутой, чтобы сделать это, но что, если он просто посмотрит, как ты работаешь? Ты сказал ему, что это отстойно, что у него нет собственного символа, потому что ты хотел, чтобы он оставил свой след в твоем любимом месте, в тайне, чтобы тебе было о чём думать, когда ты застрянешь в космосе. Он сказал, блин, ладно. Потом он заверил тебя, что он так же хорош в географии, как и в уличном искусстве.  
Он сосредоточенно прикусил свой мягкий розовый язык и разбрызгал пять пятен с волнистыми краями на твою стену. Вот откуда он - он смутно махнул на одно из пятен - и там оказалась земля сумчатых прыгающих вредителей и Человеческого Веджимайта. Там оказалась самая дубососная Италия, которую он когда-либо рисовал. Там оказался человеческий эквивалент Восточной Альтернии, и разве не обидно было то, что его единичное вторжение было сосредоточено на относительно узком, культурно перепредставленном регионе Альтернии, который он автоматически рассмотрел как по умолчанию и как достаточно разнообразный образец планеты в целом?  
Ты сказал, ха-ха, ништяк. Затем ты сказал, что тебе нравится видеть, как он использует твой цвет, то, как он даже не задумывается об этом. Он покраснел, глядя на кривые лазурные линии. Вот такая вот Земля, сказал он. Пара большущих островов, а всё остальное голубое.  
Командующие отправили тебе карту Земли, такой, как она выглядит сейчас. Ты всё еще можете разобрать пятна, но голубого стало больше. Ее Имперское Снисхождение проследила, чтобы планета была пригодна для жизни нужным троллям в нужных пропорциях. Солдаты и шпионы уже сделали свое дело, и теперь пришло время для таких мудацких бумажных червей-логистов, как ты, чтобы убедиться, что всё идет гладко.  
Возможно, ты сможешь собрать информацию, когда приземлишься, если будешь осторожен, если будешь умён. Ты оборотами ждал новостей о своём друге, и еще несколько перигеев подождёшь.

До тех пор, пока ты не докажешь Командующим, что ты выдающийся в области прославленной перетасовке дронов, тебе придётся жить в переделанном человеческом улье. Крыша у него разрушена, и она окружена темной водой - тебе не нравится цвет с близкого расстояния, и запах не нравится. Но это нормально, ты все равно будешь проводить большую часть времени в помещении. Первое, что ты делаешь, это подаешь запрос на дронов Тэтчер. Список ожидания длинный, и ты не знаешь, так ли это из-за того, что колония все еще нова или же это просто значит быть взрослым. В космосе всё происходило быстрее, но в то время ты не делал много личных запросов.  
Пищевые дроны находят тебя без проблем, по крайней мере. Ты проводишь первую трапезу на крыше, наблюдая за восходом солнца. Сначала твой друг тебе о нём рассказывал, а после вторжения ты смотрел записи с вдохновляющей музыкой. Настоящий восход медленный, тихий и скучный, и единственное, что в нём интересного - это то, как из-за него твои инстинкты глючат. Ты всё еще хочешь нырнуть внутрь, когда небо станет светлее, и ты продолжаешь размышлять о тех местах, где твоя кожа сначала треснет и начнет жечься. Мысль в основном не привлекательная.  
Блок отдыха соответствует твоим скромным потребностям, а блок омовения заполнен безжизненными человеческими штуковинами, которые не так сложно понять. Ещё там есть мраморная воронка омовения, установленная предыдущим владельцем улья. В твоих документах написано, что она была пурпурнокровкой с блогом о моде и оружии, и есть смысл в том, что она едва проводила время в помещении, когда вокруг улья столько океана. Ты не можешь точно сказать, повысили ли её или отбраковали до того, как улей передали тебе.  
Ты отправляешь своего ползучего робота-наблюдателя на быстрый осмотр здания. Везде пусто, некоторые вещи сломаны, ничего, чего ты не ожидал, и, возможно, тебе не придётся спускаться на нижние этажи улья. Ты останешься на крыше, потренируешься сидеть под новым солнцем и подождёшь, пока дроны принесут тебе все самые важные кусочки цивилизации.  
Ты уже начал дремать, когда твой бот отправляет предупреждение. Змеепапабот обнаружил живого не-тролля, живущего в лачужке на первом этаже. Спросонья ты думаешь, что должен был сменить текст предупреждения от ЖИВОТНОГО / ДРОНА, когда приземлился на Земле.  
Камеры, которыми ты пользуешься сейчас, и выеденного яйца не стоят в сравнении с теми, что были у тебя в детстве, но твой узкий экран показывает что-то похожее на грязный блок для роботов. В углу стоит нечто, похожее на человека. Оно выше твоего друга, а его волосы кажутся блестящими белыми, как лусус. Оно двигается медленно, как будто оно ранено, и, когда Змеепапабот скользит ближе, оно замирает.  
Затем ты видишь вспышку клинка, и Змеепапабот прекращает передачу.  
Сон как рукой снимает, и ты расправляешь плечи и встаёшь. Перед тем как спуститься, ты отправляешь запрос на лифтового дрона. Ты слыхал, что список ожидания для них - половина оборота.

Переход в блок для роботов занимает некоторое время, потому что дверь приварили и забили болтами, а ещё потому, что человек хорош с мечом. Но ты даже не вспотел, кроме когда включал осветители, которые принес с собой.  
Человек молчалив и мрачен, но, разрезав четырех твоих дроидов - телохранителей, он остается на месте. Ты входишь, задрав подбородок и делая вид, что он не выше тебя.  
Он бормочет что-то непонятное (оно звучит мило, без веской причины - у твоего друга никогда не было акцента). Ты осторожного приседаешь, опускаешь красный шлем-переводчик и катишь его к нему. Он колеблется, но вокруг тебя еще десять телохранителей, заполняющих весь блок. У него нет выбора, кроме как повиноваться тебе - и да, что тут нового?  
"Он работает?" - спрашиваешь ты, когда шлем одет. Он заслоняет его глаза, но ты не можешь забыть, как в них отражался твой осветитель, плоско и теплого золотого цвета. Его лицо странным образом резкое, и ты задумываешься, когда он в последний раз ел.  
"Да", - отвечает он. Его естественный голос кажется даже более плоским, чем перевод, созданный шлемом. - "Это просто модель перевода или одна из более продвинутых?"  
"Без понятия." - Тихо, потихоньку - полегоньку и никаких провокаций. Кроме того, ты слушаешь, вот как эту часть делают. "А что делают продвинутые?"  
"Неважно." - тебе кажется, что он улыбается. Трудно сказать, когда ты не видишь его глаз. - "Видать, Конфетка Бетти оставляет все хорошие вещи только себе любимой".  
Конфетно-красный ребрендинг Императрицы тебя на отбраковочную вилку посадит, если ты слишком много будешь об этом думать. Ты пожимаешь плечами, а человек пожимает плечами в ответ. Ты не понятия не имеешь, как работают человеческие инстинкты, но ты помнишь, что твой друг осторожно двигался, когда он был весь в синяках, как будто ему никогда не приходило в голову не показывать слабость.  
"Я не могу позволить себе эксклюзив", - говоришь ты ему, пытаясь придать голосу горестный тон, хотя переводчик, скорее всего, удалит этот нюанс. - "И я не могу позволить себе заменить своих роботов, поэтому, пожалуйста, перестань их убивать. Я сделаю то же самое с твоими". Ты жаждешь осмотреть их, но чувак ещё не пригласил тебя в свою мастерскую.  
"Здесь нет роботов", - говорит он. "Только обломки."  
"Хорошо. Как долго эта дверь была приварена?"  
Он ничего не говорит. Ты оглядываешься вокруг, замечая одну конфетно-красную вещь в углу. Транспортер, который стоит дороже всего, чем ты когда-либо владел. Ты не позволяешь своему взгляду задерживаться на нем.  
"Мы можем просто держаться подальше друг от друга", - бормочешь ты и не спрашиваешь, был ли этот улей его и хочет ли он его вернуть. Если бы ты переехал, переехал бы кто-то другой, это просто здравый смысл. Как и любая другая несправедливость, которая приносит тебе пользу, она тяжело сдавливает тебе глотательную воронку, но недостаточно тяжело.  
Человек ждет некоторое время, затем снимает шлем. Ты знаешь испытание, когда его видишь, поэтому твои руки и дроиды остаются расслабленными по бокам. Он закатывает голову, и ты ловишь еще одну вспышку медно-золотого цвета. Он тебе так нравится.  
Он вновь надевает шлем, в этот раз более решительно, и ты слышишь больше намерений в его голосе. Переводчик выдаёт: "Так у вас в Тролляндии есть квартирохозяева?"  
"В основном морские хозяева", - говоришь ты. Кажется, это хорошо перевелось, потому что одна сторона его бесцветных человеческих губ поднимается вверх. Это отличается от того, что ты ранее счёл улыбкой.  
"Для двух троллей нормально делить укрытие", - говоришь ты. Ты вдруг очень соскучился по Диимену. Почему же ты так облажался, поддерживая связь? Ты мог бы сделать что-нибудь, чтобы помочь ему, если он, конечно, прошел свои Испытания. У тебя есть средства, чтобы это узнать - хоть сегодня, тебе даже не нужно ждать. - "Всмысле, это типа незаконно, но случается. Это здесь считается странным?"  
"Меня не странное беспокоит, бро", - говорит он. - "Меня беспокоит аренда". Затем он кусает эти губы, словно они выпустили то, чего он не хотел говорить.  
Твой друг предоставил тебе кусочки знаний, которых никто не имеет. Но он также научил тебя, что разыграть тупицу может помочь, если играть со страстью.  
"Ну, прости", - говоришь ты и даже пытаешься выглядеть обеспокоенным. - "Я найму дополнительного пищевого дроида и буду приносить тебе товары каждые пару дней. Подойдет тебе такая аренда?"  
Он снимает шлем, просто чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Ты покусываешь свои губы по очереди и случайно светишь одним из своих дурацких верхних клыков. По какой-то причине это убеждает его пожать плечами в согласии.

знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]

начал доставать

знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]

ЗТ: Привет, я тут не мог получить доступ к сети. Рокси выбралась живой?

ЗТ: Ответь мне.

ЗТ: Ты - очки, не говори мне, что притворяешься, что не "выжил" во вторжении.

ЗТ: Я не могу тусить здесь бесконечно, я неделями не мог войти в систему этого парня. Она потуже задницы кролика будет. И если ты на меня злишься, то просто иди нахуй прямо в свой несуществующий ствол мозга, потому что ты не поверишь, какое дерьмо со мной приключилось, с тех пор, как я отослал тебя к Рокси. И да, мои не дополнительные очки сломались, и я тебе говорил, что так и будет. Ты не смог присмотреть за моим другом?

ЗТ: Рокси мертва?

ЗТ: Отвечай, мудила. Расскажи мне об автоответчике.

прив;

ЗТ: Что за херота?

эт адалов; ну знаешь; чувак наверху с тугой системой;  
если ты собрался поговорить с самим собой; я хз; это = меня не колышет;  
но, похоже, ты заодно пытаешься взломать корп. крокер;  
я не могу этого позволить;

ЗТ: Я не узнал тебя без твоего цвета.

ой, извини; ща я оденусь поудобнее;

так лучше;

ЗТ: Я также не знал, что троллям можно менять цвет шрифта.

да;

гемоанонимность != разрешается;

вообще-то = она почти такая же незаконная, как предоставление доступа в Интернет представителю покоряемого вида;

потому что, вы, ребята, занимаетесь дерьмом всяким, например, пытаетесь _взломать корп. крокер _;

ЗТ: Верно. Хочешь провести это обсуждение в реале? Может, будет легче донести свою точку зрения.

конечно; давай обтяпаем это дело на крыше; или я приду к тебе позже;

ЗТ: Угрозы != обязательны. Я приду.

Ты ударяешься лбом об свой скорлубук без особой силы или покаяния. Если бы твой друг был сейчас здесь, он бы назвал тебя мудаком за то, как ты позволил этому разговору пройти. Для тебя не в новинку быть главным, так почему ты позволил человеку Дирку думать, что ты ему угрожаешь? Планета, работа, изоляция, они тебя доконают.  
Дирк добирается туда быстрее, чем ты. Он выглядит менее голодным, чем когда ты впервые его увидел, но он хмурится на ласковое солнце, прежде чем надеть шлем-переводчик. Он садится рядом с тобой, и он всё равно выше тебя.  
"Ты прости меня, - говоришь ты, быстро и громко. Если ты рефлексивно нервничаешь при нём, то показать это может только послужить твоим целям. - "Я не хотел, чтобы это звучало зловеще. Такое иногда случается".  
"Хм", - говорит Дирк. - "Странный недуг".  
"Я… не знаю, смогу ли я позволить тебе взломать дерьмо, которое приведет к казни обеих наших задниц".  
"К казни и истреблению соответственно", - добавляет он.  
"Да, верно. Полный пиздец. Короче, слушай - я могу тебе как-то помочь? Похоже, ты потерял кого-то". - Он потерял всю свою гребаную планету, думаешь ты и впиваешься когтями в свою ладонь.  
Он качает головой и затем наклоняет шлем назад, чтобы прищуриться на тебя. Почему солнце является для него проблемой, если он вылупился здесь? Хотя, зачем вообще считать, что Земля более гостеприимна, чем твой дом?  
"Ради собственного удовольствия, - говорит он, - и безотносительно к любым членам каких-либо порабощенных видов в твоём районе, ты можешь открыть один из PR-каналов Крокер? Общедоступные, но со всем ее персоналом на экране".  
Ты так и делаешь, и Дирк снимает шлем, чтобы посмотреть. Его не интересуют речи, и всё его внимание сосредоточено на человеке слева от императрицы. Ты никогда не обращал на неё особого внимания - дружелюбное круглое лицо, подобное человеку. Шлем на ее голове выглядит тяжелее и сложнее, чем у Дирка.  
Дирк тянется к экрану, но отдёргивает руку. Ты видишь, как он произносит какие-то слова, и тебе приходит в голову, что ты должен попробовать выучить английский язык на Земле. Для твоего друга тебе он не понадобится, но - это то, что ты можешь сделать сегодня.  
Он нахлобучивает шлем обратно и говорит: "Ладно. Говори свои условия, бро. Не взламывать логово морского льва, эту часть я понял. Ты хочешь, чтобы я держался подальше от твоей системы?"  
"Ты можешь Доставать людей", - говоришь ты, глядя на безмолвную улыбающуюся женщину на экране. - "И себя, наверное? Ты можешь использовать поисковые системы и подобную хрень, только ничего, что вызовет тревогу".  
"Можно мне твоё программное обеспечение для перевода?"  
"Да хоть весь скорлубук бери". - Ты толкаешь его к нему, и твои кончики отростков случайно касаются его колена. - "Я слыхал, дома в Тролляндии повысили аренду".  
Он качает головой, прижимает скорлубук к своей человеческой груди. Ты чувствуете укол чего-то - бледного, возможно, бледного - а затем укол утомления. Здесь слишком много забот. Ты хочешь сказать ему, что постараешься не шпионить за его онлайн-активностью, но он уже поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]

начал доставать

террорГолгофы [ТГ]

ЗТ: Йоу.

ТГ: Страйдер!!!!!!!!! Очень рад видеть тебя среди живых так сказать. Ты и чтоб так долго без интернета - прямо-таки сердце разрывается.

ЗТ: Ага. Есть новости от Рокси?

ТГ: Нет ни от автоответчика ни от калли тоже. Я отправлю тебе записку через транспортализатор как только узнаю что-нибудь. Я ведь тебе обещал бро.

ЗТ: Да.

ЗТ: Джейк?

ТГ: Да?

ЗТ: Ты ведь понимаешь, что спас мне жизнь, верно? С твоими странными бутылями из тыкв и жареными тинкербулями, и особенно водой. Ты несколько месяцев с этим транспортализатором меня поддерживал, а я тебе ничего и не выслал взамен. Я знаю, что ты некоторые дни голодал.

ТГ: Ну это же тебе не договор мены.

ЗТ: Что именно?

ТГ: Это человеческое состояние которое мы называем брожба.

ЗТ: Хех, конечно. Просто во время вторжения ничего не произошло так, как я планировал, и я не могу перестать думать об этом.

ТГ: Да, но у нас-то с тобой все хорошо. Особенно сейчас, когда у нас есть твой таинственный альтернативный источник пищи. И у рокси есть поддержка в виде лучшего автоответчика во всей стране. И джейн жива.

ЗТ: Так и есть.

ТГ: Так что если вы спросишь меня дела идут лучше чем могли.

ЗТ: Да, особенно сейчас, когда мне помагает сексуальный синий инопланетянин.

ТГ: ... Кто тебе помогает!

ЗТ: Он наверняка читает это, так что передай привет, что ли? Может быть, я смогу заставить его отправить тебе позже селфи.

ТГ: Ты что бредишь?

ЗТ: Нет, думаю, у меня просто передоз от надежды. Ты ведь хочешь полную историю, верно?

ТГ: Еще как!

ЗТ: Итак, пытался я, значит, понять, чего мне делать с Sawtooth...

Ты привыкаешь обращать внимание на звуки шагов Дирка, но он всё равно может подкрасться к тебе, когда хочет. Ты не знаешь, как долго он стоял в дверном проеме, но когда ты поднимаешь взгляд от своего языкового стрима, он угощает тебя одной из этих редких кривых улыбок.  
"Привет", - говоришь ты, зная, что твой земной английский - просто позор. - "Находи. Доходи. Приходи?"  
Он надевает шлем. Ты подумывал о том, чтобы предложить носить его вместо него, учитывая, что он его так сильно ненавидит, но так и не удосужился это сделать.  
"Сегодня - ночь плохих идей, - говорит он. - "Ты ведь знаком с такими ночами, верно?"  
У тебя было несколько, но не много со времен Испытаний.  
Он говорит: "Я тогда обычно ходил поплавать, но…"  
Ты не доверяешь водам, и Дирк, к твоему облегчению, тоже. Ты нерешительно двигаешься, и он садится прямо рядом с тобой. Змеепапабот 2.0 скользит тебе на колени. Ты решил не давать ему воспоминания Змеепапыбота 1.0.  
"Я был очень хорошим мальчиком, - говорит Дирк, - практически ангелочком, со всеми моими поисками в Гугле. Но я заметил, что ты что-то вынюхивал. Можешь сказать мне, чтоб я перестал замечать, я так и сделаю. Я просто хочу знать - кого ты ищешь? Я думал, что ты новичок на Земле".  
"У меня был друг", - говоришь ты, и это не та история, которую ты кому-либо рассказывал. - "Человек, на Альтернии. Еще до вторжения". Диимен - его теперь зовут Сосисочник! - он знает и ещё кое-кто. Но ты так и не встретил никого, заслуживающего доверия.  
Дирк пытается приподнять шлем, чтобы показать тебе свою единственную приподнятую бровь. Она - идеальной формы для украшений, но ты давно уже выбросил свой пистолет для пирсинга. Построить новую не составит труда.  
"Человек. Типо ранний похищенный или как? Экспериментальный человеческий дворецкий? Бетти отправляет образцы домой?"  
"Нет? Я не знаю. Он ничего не помнил и не знал". - Иногда все в нём казалось настолько сюрреалистичным, что можно было поставить под сомнение его существование. Ты хотел бы, чтобы он оставил свой след хоть в чём-то, что ты мог бы оставить себе, - но во время Испытаний у тебя забрали всё, кроме кожи.  
"Ладно, - говорит Дирк. - значит, ты хочешь узнать, жив ли он?"  
"Да, у него осталось кое-что моё", - выпаливаешь ты и чувствуешь себя идиотом, достойного отбраковки. Это то, что ты всегда хотели ему сказать - что у него твоя толстовка, и ты готов забрать её, или что он стопроц потерял её, поэтому он должен дать тебе что-то своё.  
Ты так долго держался за эту идею. Отпустив эти слова, тебе становится легче дышать, но скучаешь ты по нему не меньше.  
"Я хочу быть с ним", - говоришь ты более твердым голосом. "Я хочу, чтобы он был на этой планете, потому что у него был такой дар - они был... Как бы получше выразиться… - ты ищешь подходящий термин. - ...душа компании, вот."  
"Таких в Троллолляндии было немного, да?"  
"Нет, но особенно не те, которые - ну, он заботился, в общем, и, в частности, он мог бы с успехом устроить", - ты жестом показываешь, чтобы он снял шлем, и произносишь английское слово "революция". Ты узнал, что коннотации здесь разные. Чуть менее кровавые, чуть менее извращенные. Дирк выглядит заинтригованным, а затем снова надевает шлем. - "Делал это таким образом, что было, э, заботой". - ты беспомощно пожимаешь плечами. Ты просто продолжаешь думать, что Земле нужен твой друг, и, возможно, твоему другу нужен ты.  
Дирк только кивает, хотя ты понятия не имеетшь, о чём он думает. Он наклоняется ближе к тебе, не трогая тебя, но не поднимая плечи в обычную оборонительную позицию."  
"А этот твой друг, - говорит он. - он ревнивый?"  
Ты мог бы подумать о том, что он имеет в виду, ты даже можешь спросить. Но вместо этого ты решил притвориться тупицей / милашкой, понадеявшись, что Дирк покажет тебе свои глаза.  
"Нет, он обожал заводить новых друзей".  
Он улыбается, а затем снимает шлем. Ты думаешь, что тебе тоже нечего сказать, и ты позволяешь ему просто наблюдать за тобой некоторое время. Если у него есть плохие идеи, ты готов его выслушать.

знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]

начал доставать

знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]

ЗТ: Привет. Да, с Рокси все в порядке, она здесь, со мной, мы просто ненадолго ушли в подполье. Наше подполье получше и поумнее, ты бы о нём не услышал. А ещё, Каллиопа и второй живы. Они не подвергаются вторжению, что заставляет задуматься, с кем мы вообще разговаривали все эти годы.

ЗТ: У тебя все хорошо?

ЗТ: Как нелогично говорить такое искусственной конструкции и т. д. и т. п. Ты готов выбраться оттуда? Мы вытащим твою задницу из этой башни, Рапунцель-чан.

ЗТ: Да. Я соскучился по разговорам с тобой.

ЗТ: Дирк, ты сейчас активно умираешь от лихорадки или эмоциональных галлюцинаций?

ЗТ: Возможно. Эй, а можно я приведу друга на эту спасательную миссию?

ЗТ: Ошибка. Пожалуйста, отправьте запрос повторно, когда у вас не плотный, как жопа, график.

ЗТ: Погоди, ты с кем, блядь, разговаривал? Что за адалов?

ЗТ: Дирк, твою мать, куда ты делся?

Сегодня один из тех дней, когда тебе очень надо поработать, и ты готов сказать об этом Дирку, вот только, он схватил тебя за рога, что, окей. Никто такого никогда не делал. В тебе активируются три противоречивых инстинкта, и ты определенно посинел.  
"Хотите отправиться поискать его?" - спрашивает Дирк, и даже через переводчик ясно, что он взволнован.  
"Что?"  
"Прямо сейчас, сегодня. Кто долго ждёт, тот долго живёт, бро, но я думаю, что пришло время попробовать что-нибудь ещё".  
Змеепапабот 2.0 сжимается вокруг твоего запястья. Ты один миг думаешь о комфорте, технологии, потенциале, которые ты бы бросил, если бы просто съебался, как ты всегда хотел, как ты всегда планировал.  
Дирк целует край твоего рта прямо в новый / старый змеиный укус, и он отступает, прежде чем ты успеваешь среагировать, потому что он всегда бросает тебе вызов так или иначе. Этот дурацкий шлем закрывает глаза. Ты его снимаешь и вспоминаешь свои языковые уроки.  
"Круто." - говоришь ты по-английски. Твоя голова помещается прямо под его подбородком, если ты осторожен. - "Показывай, что делать".

**Author's Note:**

> La terre est bleue comme une orange. - Земля голубая, как апельсин (франц.).  
> Sawtooth - компания, специализирующаяся на компьютерном программном обеспечении. Компания предоставляет инструменты для проведения опросов и специализируется на совместном анализе. Шутка в том, что нижние зубы Маллека похожи на логотип.


End file.
